


Laundry Day

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Double Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Series, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai and Gojyo settle into a new routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips Saiyuki drabble community challenge #4, dirty laundry.

Hakkai sips his tea and looks out the back window. Sheets and shirts flap in the breeze. It’s overcast, but not threatening to rain. He’s glad not to have to run out and bring the wash inside. He’d rather their laundry smell of the outdoors and there isn’t much room in the house to hang it up.

He hears steps and the sound of boots scraping on the mat. He smiles at this evidence that Gojyo is learning to deal with his need for neatness and order.

They make small talk during dinner and jostle each other without apologizing while Hakkai washes the dishes and Gojyo dries them. Afterward, they watch TV; Hakuryu snoozes on a wadded up blanket in the corner and Gojyo makes sarcastic comments as he casually stretches his arm across the back of the couch. Hakkai settles back so his head almost touches Gojyo’s arm.

As they get ready for bed, Gojyo asks, “Again?” almost hesitantly. Hakkai nods and feels his face flush before he ducks into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. As he heads for their now shared bed, he adds sheets and condoms to his running mental shopping list.


End file.
